Unbreakable
by FantabulousMe
Summary: When Rumpleteazer ends the relationship between her and Mungojerrie, a few things just don't add up. Is there more to it than meets the eye? Entry for BroadwayKhaos' "Random Jellicle Week" contest
1. Was We Even Goin' Out?

**Alright, here's my Sunday entry for BroadwayKhaos' "Random Jellicle Week!" contest! **

**Theme: Breakup**

* * *

Today was supposed to have been perfect.

Mungojerrie had decided that the best place to do it was in the park underneath an oak tree Rumpleteazer had always said she'd loved.

He was nervous.

He became fidgety. She was late.

Finally, she arrived. Mungojerrie let out a sigh of relief. "I's so glad you came," he said, pulling her into a hug. "Listen, I was wonderin' if-"

"I need to say somethin' first," she said, her voice sounding somewhat distant.

"The floor is your's, Teaze," he said, motioning dramatically.

She took a deep breath. "I ain't gonna see you again. I don't want to."

Mungojerrie's eye's widened as he stared at his partner in shock. "What are ya sayin', Teaze?"

Rumpleteazer looked away. "I's sayin' we shouldn't see each other no mores," she said emotionlessly. "We shouldn't be workin' together neither."

He was shocked to say the least. "Why?" he was finally able to ask. "What is this all about?" Rumpleteazer didn't reply. "Teaze, please," Mungojerrie said, putting his hands on her shoulders, "this don't make any sense. You're my best mate. You're more than that- I love you; you know that."

Rumpleteazer pushed him away. "You wouldn't understand," she said, her stern façade cracking slightly.

"This is just so… random. At least tell me whys."

"It ain't random- I's been thinkin' about this for a while now." Her tone was angry now.

Too angry. _This is out of character for her_, Mungojerrie thought. "Teaze, what's-"

"Just leave me alone!" Rumpleazer exclaimed. "Can't you see I don't want to see you?"

"Did someone put you up to this? Is it about your aunt? You can't let 'er control your life."

"No, Jerrie, it ain't that-"

"Is it the jobs? Is it Macavity? I'd leave 'im if that's what-"

"Just stop it Jerrie! You ain't gonna change-"

He was desperate at this point. "Teaze, please-" He grabbed her and turned her around, but was stunned to see that tears were streaming down her face. He had never seen her cry before; the sight was heartbreaking. "The reason I wanted you to come today was… I wanted to ask you-" He went down in one knee and took her paw in his. "…if you would be my mate. So as the 'umans say, would you marry me, Teazer?"

She took a step back. "I don't love you, Mungojerrie," she whispered. Rumpleteazer walked away, leaving him alone in the shade of the oak tree

* * *

Later that afternoon, Mungojerrie lay sprawled on an old bed frame, staring dejectedly at the sky. He couldn't even fathom how this could have happened. _What could I have possibly done to make her act like that? _Something just didn't make sense. _Even if I did do something wrong, _he thought, _wouldn't she have just tried to work it out? This is so unlike her…_

"Mungo, I can honestly say that in all my years of knowing you, I've never seen you… well, I've never seen you act like this," drawled a smooth voice.

Mungojerrie turned and saw Tugger leaning over him, his expression suggesting that he was more than a little confused. "'ey Tug," he said quietly.

"Perhaps you didn't catch the hint. Allow me to rephrase- Mungo, what in Bast's name is wrong with you?"

"I think Rumpleteazer broke up with me," he mumbled.

"…You two were going out?"

"That why I's so confused! We weren't actually anythin' official. I mean, we both 'ad feelin's for each other, we both knew it. And I guess we'd kissed a _few_ times… But never 'ad we actually gone on a date or nothin' or spent the night togetha'. We just sorta did our thing, ya know?"

"Don't really know what to tell you man… Queens are weird."

"I coulda told ya that."

"I say just go with it. There're other fish in the sea, so to say."

"But she means everythin' to me. She's like my other 'alf. I loved 'er Tugger, I was going to ask 'er to be my mate. Actually, I did… and I think she said no…"

"You seem unsure of a lot of things."

"I don't even know what to _do _now."

"See, now _that_ should be obvious. Stop thinking about her- go hang out with some toms or something."

Mungojerrie sighed. "I guess that would be alright…"

"How about this: tonight, Misto, Plato, Munkustrap, and myself are going out for a bite. You wanna come?"

"So long as you and Sparkles don't schmooze on each other the whole evenin', I's in."

"Ha. Ha. _Ha_." Tugger's grin faded. "Alright, if you insist.

* * *

Rumpleteazer's eyes were swollen from crying, but her sobs were finally beginning to quiet. _Why does doing the right thing have to be so hard? _She hated this. But she had done what she'd had to.

As she lay in her den, her fingers brushed idly against the string of pearls around her neck. Fresh tears began to fall as she thought of them- their meaning, their memory. Mungojerrie had given them to her months ago as a gift- not for any particular occasion, he'd just said they reminded him of her- and she hadn't taken them off since. Nor could she hardly bear to part with them now.

She'd have to though, to make this convincing. With much effort, Rumpleteazer undid the little latch holding the pearls together, noting absently how strange her neck felt without them. She opened up a small music box him and her and stolen only a few weeks before and gently placed the necklace inside. She looked away as she slammed the lid shut.

It was painful. Truly, deeply painful. But it was either that, or his death.

_At least now he'll be safe…_


	2. Twas a Cute Lit'l Memory For Sure

**Day Two Theme: Kittens**

* * *

Rumpleteazer was very far from home.

Not that she cared- in fact, she was feeling very grown up at the moment. She wasn't lost at all. This was the same path she followed whenever she traveled with her uncle to visit the railroad. She knew it by heart.

So why was a kitten as young as herself out alone? Not even she really knew. In many ways, it was simply a good old fashion "screw you" to her guardians. A chance to rebel, despite lacking a cause, but she'd take whatever she could get.

Rumpleteazer had never been one to follow rules. She broke them whenever she could, and then hid under an innocent façade of giggles and smiles. It worked wonders.

And so she walked, passing street sign after street sign, alley after alley, taking in all the sights and smells of the outside world. Her aunt, Jennyanydots, would say it was dirty, but she didn't care. Rumpleteazer thought it was beautiful in its own way.

It was while passing one particular alley that she found something strange. She heard it first- a sneeze. She turned and saw that the noise was coming from a partially-open window leading to a warehouse. Rumpleteazer, in all her childlike innocence, boldly went forward and jumped atop a large dumpster so she could peer through.

It wasn't a window, it was a mirror. And yet… the bricks from the building behind her didn't show up- only herself. She stared strangely at her reflection. It stared back. She coughed. It coughed. She did a backflip. It did a backflip… and fell off the ledge behind it.

She stuck her head through the open side of the window and looked downward, quickly spotting her rambunctious look-a-like. It lay on the floor, rubbing it's head and staring up at her. "You alright?" she asked, jumping down to the other kitten's level.

"Yeah, I's fine," it replied.

Rumpleteazer was finally able to get a closer look. They weren't identical it turned out- this kitten not only appeared a bit older than herself, but was also a boy- but she was still amazed at the subtle similarities.

She offered him a hand, which he gladly accepted. "What's your name?"

"I's Mungojerrie. Who are you?"

"Rumpleteazer," she answered cheerily. "What was you doin' up by that window?"

He gave her a strange look. "I's lookin' out it… What else do you do to windows?"

Rumpleteazer giggled and began to survey her surroundings. It was dark, but she could tell that the room they were in was very large. There was something uninviting about it though, something… uncomfortable. "Where are we?" she asked.

"This is where I live. Well, not 'ere specifically, but in this whole buildin'. I's not the only one though. There's a 'ole bunch of other kits that live 'ere also-"

Light suddenly filled a corner of the room as a door opened. "Who's in here?" a voice said.

Mungojerrie turned to her, fear filling his features. "Ya 'ave to go," he whispered quickly. He turned to the source of the voice. "It's just me," he answered loudly.

"Can I come back?"

"Come back tomorrow mornin'. I'll meet you right 'ere again."

A large shadow began approaching the duo. "Is that you Mungojerrie? The boss ain't gonna be happy to hear that you were sneaking out again."

Rumpleteazer jumped up to the window. "Goodbye," she said quietly.

He waved at her in response. "I's sorry sir. I just get all bored stayin' in the same place all day. I like ta look around, you know?"

"Come on," the guard said, picking Mungojerrie up by the scruff of his neck. "I won't tell Macavity this time, but don't let me catch you out here again- you might break something."

"Sorry sir."

Rumpleteazer watched him be carried out; glad that he wasn't to be in too much trouble, sad that their meeting was cut short. There was something about this tom… she couldn't quite name it, but she liked him a whole lot already.

She realized her aunt and uncle were probably beginning to worry about her and, although it was somewhat of a favorite pastime of hers to cause Jennyanydots distress, she still accepted, how ever reluctantly, that she needed to head home soon. Rumpleteazer jumped down from the dumpster and began the journey back to the Junkyard, knowing full well that she would be returning very soon.

Something told Rumpleteazer that this could be the start of a long and hilarious friendship...

* * *

Rumpleteazer's eyes fluttered open. _Must've cried myself asleep, _she thought groggily. And, of course, it was just her luck that she would dream of the first time they met only hours after they broke up.

_Great Bast, this isn't my fault!_ she thought. She looked down, tears forming in her eyes. "So why does this 'ave ta be so hard?" she said to no one.

Her den was becoming too cramped for her taste. She ventured outside, noting immediately how dark it was. _Must've been alseep for hours._

She felt a rough hand grab her shoulder. Startled, she turned around to face whomever had-

Rumpleteazer gasped. "What are you doin' 'ere?"

Macavity smiled wickedly. "I believe you're supposed to address me as 'sir'."


	3. Umm, Sir?

**Woot! Jellicle Week- day 3!**

**Theme: Trespasser**

* * *

"I did what you wanted, sir. Why are you 'ere?"

"That's actually what I was coming to check on," Macavity crooned. "Are you absolutely sure he believed you?"

"Yes," she said simply.

"Well for his sake, I hope so." Macavity let her ago and acted as if he were about to leave.

"Wait," Rumpleteazer commanded.

Macavity looked at her questioningly.

"Umm… Sir?"

The ginger tom nodded approvingly.

"I don't understand why you wanted me to leave 'im. You've got lots of important things to trouble yourself with; why go through the bother of something like this?"

"Despite his shortcomings, Mungojerrie is a… _valuable_ asset to my empire. He has something I don't- access to the Jellicles. However, your presence jeopardizes his allegiance to me. You're his only real tie here. Sure, he has a few casual friendships formed, but nothing close to the bond you two share. If it ever came between choosing his loyalty for me or his love for you… Well, that's not a wager I'm willing to make."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm not stupid Rumpleteazer; I know perfectly well you have no feelings of loyalty to me. You only do what I say when the pay is high. And I respect that. Because I know you're not stupid either. You were bound to figure this all out for yourself, so I thought I'd just tell you instead and deliver a warning with it- I told you I'd kill him if you didn't end your relationship. The same principle applies- I'll kill him if you breathe a word of this to him or anyone else. Understood?"

"Y-Yes sir."

"But I can promise you his safety if you keep your mouth shut. I'm presuming that's fair."

Defeated, Rumpleteazer could only stare at his feet. "Yes," she replied hesitantly.

"Yes… what?"

"Sir. Yes, sir."

He smiled evilly. "Very good," he said, backing away from her. He raised his hands high above his head. Lightning flashed and Macavity was gone.

* * *

**Poor Teazer- I hope she's not sounding too OOC right now. She's just having a bit of a bad day.**

**Reviews are lovely!**


	4. Keepin' Him Off Leash

**I tell you, I had the most difficult time with the word limit on this one. I already know I'm over just because of the author's note...**

**Also, there are some definite slashy implications, but that's just sorta what happens when Tugger and Mistoffelees are involved in anything. So there's your warning.**

**Oh, and yes, they're at a restaurant. ...just go with it...**

**Theme: _I didn't want to: they made me..._**

* * *

I didn't want to: they made me go. Well, Tugger did at least, although I'm certain he had the other's support. He probably told them about how I was weeping and wailing over the loss of my beloved Rumpleteazer and how he, in all his Tugger glory, and stepped in when I was on the brink of suicide and offered me, in all his Tugger glory, a brief respite from all my pain in the form of a dinner party. He's a bit dramatic.

Still, I have to admit, it _was_ a good party…

* * *

Mungojerrie sat with his head between his paws. "So what exactly is the occasion 'ere?"

The group sat at a table (leave it to Bustopher Jones to put actual, cat-sized tables in his restaurant). Tugger, Mungojerrie, and Mistoffelees sat on one end, and Munkustrap and Plato were on the opposing side. "Vicky got it into her head that she needs to throw a bachelorette party," Plato replied.

"But you two is already mated…"

Plato just shrugged.

"She threatened Tugger and I with certain death if we dared try to sabotage anything," Mistoffelees said. "So we decided to play it safe and leave the Junkyard. Plato and Munkus decided to come with."

"Aw."

"_But_, we sabotaged it anyway," Tugger said.

Confusion crossed Mistoffelees' face. "We did?"

"Well, _I_ did anyway." He chuckled, and lowered his voice so Munkustrap, who was checking out the menu, couldn't hear. "It's not like a little catnip ever hurt anyone, right Misty?"

"Oh Bast," Mistoffelees groaned. "You realize she'll blame me for it, right? Also, the nickname? We've talked about this."

"So I heard what happened between you and Rumpleteazer," Plato interrupted. "That's harsh."

Mungojerrie sighed. "Don't I know it."

"It's funny though," Plato continued. "I lived with my cousin before she moved out… This seems so unlike her."

The waitress, a pretty, brown, spotted queen, approached them. "Can I get you toms anything?" she asked sweetly. They all gave their respective orders. Except for Tugger. "And what can I get you, handsome?"

The maine coon flashed her his most charming smile. "I'm having a little trouble making up my mind, babe. How about you just bring me out _your_ favorite?" he said, winking.

The waitress vainly attempted to stifle a giggle and left the toms alone. Mistoffelees rolled his eyes. "Tug, I can't believe you're trying that stunt again. You're really risking both your dignity and your boyfriend on a free meal?" Mungojerrie turned and saw that although the magician's expression was serious, the slight twitch in his mouth suggested that he was teasing.

"Hey, it's worked before; you were there!" Tugger replied.

"And yet, there was that _other_ time where the waiter charged you double price…"

"It was worth a shot. How was I supposed to know he was straight?"

"Tug, just stick with queens. Your masculine charms just don't have the same effect on all the toms you see."

"Well obviously they swayed you, so they must not be a completely lost cause."

"Okay guys," Mungojerrie interrupted. "Tugger, what did I say 'bout schmoozin' on Misto? There's a reason I'm sittin' between the two of you."

Tugger simply laughed and began talking to his brother instead.

"So ya don't mind 'im flirtin' with other cats?" Mungojerrie asked Mistoffelees.

The conjuring cat chuckled. "He doesn't mean any harm, so why be mad? Besides, I trust him."

"Lost cause?"

"Yeah. No point in trying to leash him."

"I don't think you could leash me if you tried, Misty." Tugger, it seemed, had dropped the conversation with Munkustrap.

Mistoffelees raised his eyebrows. "Those are fighting words, Tug," he said, leaning over Mungojerrie to get a better look at Tugger.

The maned tom met his gaze and leaned towards him also. "Do your worst, love," he said winking. Faster than you could say "pollicle dog", Mistoffelees whipped a leash out of the air and attached it to Tugger's collar. He pulled the maine coon close so their faces were inches away. "Point taken," Tugger said.

"Don't tease magicians, Tug."

"Sorry, I've been bad. Guess you'll have to spank me."

"Umm, your food's ready…"said the confused voice of the waitress.

"Thank goodness," came the unison reply of Plato, Munkustrap, and Mungojerrie.

The last pushed the two flirting cats apart. "I swear, if either of ya drool on my shoulders…"

"I'll bring your tab in just a moment," the puzzled waitress said.

"Thanks darlin'," Tugger said, giving her another glance at his trademark smile.

"You know, you guy's shameless flirtin' ain't exactly 'elpin' me feel better about myself."

"Well if _that_ guy-" Mistoffelees teasingly poked Tugger. "…could learn to keep his mouth shut-"

"Hey, you're the one with the sick fetish, K?" Tugger grabbed the end of the leash for effect. "There's no bouncing back from this."

"Okay, boys? Please," Munkustrap said. "This isn't going anywhere the rest of us want to go. Just eat your food."

Tugger and Mistoffelees both stifled their laughter as they began eating. "So anyway," Tugger began between mouthfuls, "you say Rumpleteazer didn't give any explanation at all?"

"Nope."

"But you guys were just so… tight, you know? Makes no sense if you ask me."

"I know right?" Mungojerrie exclaimed. "That's why I's so confused. I just can't shake the feelin' that there's more ta this… That there's somethin' she ain't sayin'."

_Is it possible it has something to do with Macavity? _came Mistoffelees' voice.

Mungojerrie's eyes widened. He turned and saw Mistoffelees innocently chewing away at his food.

_Don't look at me, you idiot. Munkustrap will catch on. I've read your mind before; I know about you two's involvement with Macavity. Earlier today, I swore I felt his presence in the Junkyard. And that wasn't the first time this week. Do you think he might have something to do with this?_

Mungojerrie decided that it was possible, but seemed unlikely. Macavity wouldn't be concerned with so benign an issue, he decided.

Mistoffelees evidently heard him thinking. _You should talk to her, ask her about that. _

Mungojerrie nodded slightly- enough so Mistoffelees would notice but so no one else would catch on to their secret conversation.

The waitress returned and shyly handed Tugger the check. He winked at her, sending her into a flurry of giggles as she walked away.

"She was arguably less subtle than my sister," Plato mused.

"Read it and weep Misto," Tugger said, shoving the check in the magician's face. "Notice the lack of expensive numbers on _my_ order."

"So getting _half_ price was worth selling your dignity?"

"Yes, yes it was. And I'd do it again."

"I'd be concerned for your health if you didn't, honestly."

Mungojerrie chuckled quietly. As trivial as their banter was, Mistoffelees and the Rum Tum Tugger were doing a fabulous job lifting his dismal mood.

The group left their seats and headed back to the Junkyard, Tugger making crude remarks the entire trip. Brief goodbyes were made, and Mungojerrie soon found himself alone in his den. He closed his eyes, despite knowing that sleep was probably an impossibility after such an eventful day.

Still, he had to admit, it _was_ a good party.


	5. Drinkin' From the Wrong Punch

**Not quite as proud of this one admittedly... the humor just wasn't flowin' you know? Aw well, mustn't sound so negative.**

**Theme: Catnip!**

* * *

Rumpleteazer had entirely forgotten about Victoria's party.

Not that it mattered- she wasn't exactly in the mood for partying. She probably wouldn't have gone if Jemima hadn't forgotten her present for Victoria at her den and ran into Rumpleteazer on the way. "What are you doing out here alone, Teazer?" the kitten had asked.

"Just… walkin' around I guess. I ain't really into the partyin' mood right now…"

"I heard about what happened with Mungojerrie. I'm really sorry."

Rumpleteazer shrugged. "Wait," she exclaimed, "'ow did you know? I 'aven't told anyone."

"Well, according Victoria, who told me, _she_ heard it from her brother, who heard it from Tugger, who heard it from Mungojerrie."

"Oh…"

"I'm not really in a partying mood either," Jemima continued. "I've been feeling rotten all day. I know Vicky'd be heartbroken if I didn't come though… so I just kept it quiet. Electra and Etcetera are already there, but… I'm not really going to be social, and I'm _definitely_ not going to eat anything, but I'll still be there. You wanna come and be a social reject with me?"

Rumpleteazer giggled for the first time all day. "That actually sounds alright."

* * *

Unlike Jemima, Rumpleteazer ate and drank at the party. As time went by, she began to feel… strange. Braver maybe? More confident? Less lucid in any case. Despite her growing obliviousness, she began to see that some of the other queens were too. In the back of her mind, a little voice told her that someone obviously must have nipped this party. Not that she cared- she was feeling a whole lot better actually.

"Umm, Rumpleteazer? Are you feeling alright?" Jemima asked.

Rumpleteazer took a long drink of… _something_. She couldn't actually remember. "I ain't never been better," she exclaimed dramatically. She erupted in an explosion of giggles.

"I'm surprised Victoria isn't here yet… she's really late right now."

Electra, normally the more reserved of Victoria's friends, suddenly burst into song. "The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat." Etcetera joined in with her, and the duo soon filled the room with slurred, somewhat inaudible voices.

"Everyone's acting really weird," Jemima stated, obviously concerned.

Rumpleteazer took another drink. "You know what Jemi," Rumpleteazer slurred, putting her arm around the red queen's shoulder, "I love ya. You're just so cute and innocent." She pinched the kitten's cheek, then proceeded to laugh some more.

"Holy Bast- what are you guys doing!" Victoria's voice suddenly cut through Electra and Etcetera's drunken antics and Rumpleteazer's giggles. However, they only proceeded to become louder.

"This punch is _delicious,_ Vicky. Where eva' did ya get it?"

Horror crossed Victoria's face. "I'm going to kill my brother," she muttered. "I'm seriously going to kill that tom."

"Well, if we're killin' toms," Electra suddenly proclaimed, "I've got a few words to say about _your_-" She pointed an accusing finger at Etcetera. "-brother." She downed a drink and then proceeded to hiccup. "I saw Pouncival schmoozing on that Bombalurina- the little whore. And him too! I mean, one minute he says he loves me, then the next he's out chasing tail of women almost twice his age!"

"At least the love of your life didn't run off with another tom!" Etcetera cried out. She took another drink also. "Tuggsie and I had somethin' special!"

"Both you guys, please," Victoria said, grabbing the drinks away from the two, "just calm down, okay? You're not thinking right."

"Aw please, Etcy," Rumpleteazer said, "'e was actin' queer before you was even born."

"Well, you must have a great story, huh Teazer?" Electra said. "I mean, you and that Mungo broke up."

Rumpleteazer took another swig and proceeded to giggle when Victoria took it away. Her body was starting to feel sick… but her mind was happier than ever. "It isn't what ya think. Jerrie- 'e's a good guy. 'e just gets in with the wrong crowd is all. I'd still be with 'im if 'e 'adn't gotten in with that Macavity bloke."

Rumpleteazer, Electra, and Etcetera all burst out laughing, but Victoria and Jemima were in shock. "What are you talking about, Teazer?" Jemima asked timidly.

Rumpleteazer wrestled her drink back from the white queen and proceeded to down a mouthful. "Macy comes ta me, and-" Hiccup. "-'e's all like, 'Break up with 'im-" Hiccup. Another drink. "-or I's gonna kill 'im.' And I says-" She erupted into a flurry of giggles. She suddenly clutched her stomach. "I isn't feelin' so good…" She vomited and could feel herself beginning to fall. She awaited the expected bam! when she'd hit the ground. It never came though; she blacked out before she hit the floor of the den…


	6. Choosin' You

**Theme: Get-Together**

* * *

"How could you do this to me! And to my friends! Do you know what might've happened if I hadn't come in when I did?" Mungojerrie covered his ears at the sudden outburst coming from outside his den. _I guess Victoria found out what happened…_

"Vicky, I didn't-"

"Don't pull that one on me, Misto. I specifically told you _not to do anything_. And, of course, you go ahead and ruin everything anyway. In a really stupid way, I must add! Etcetera and Electra were both completely out of their minds. And you wouldn't believe what happened to Rumpleteazer."

Mungojerrie's eyes snapped open. He ran from his den and approached the quarreling duo.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I didn't do it!"

"You know, you're _really_ lucky nothing happened to Jemima."

"Vicky, it was-"

"'ey, you two," Mungojerrie interrupted, "what 'appened to Teazer?"

"She passed out. But not without throwing up all over my bed."

"Is she alright?"

"She's fine; she's with Jenny." Victoria turned to her brother. "Who's furious, I should add. If I don't get around to it first, she'll kill you herself after what happened to Etcetera."

"Vicky, it wasn't me- it was Tugger."

"I don't believe that."

"Actually," Mungojerrie said, "it was 'im… 'e told me."

Victoria's cheeks turned an unsightly red. "Oh…" Her eyes narrowed. "Well, then Jennyanydots just _might_ commit murder… and I think I'll help her." She turned to Mistoffelees. "Where is he?"

The tuxedo tom shrugged. "He's probably hiding if he knows what's good for him."

Victoria groaned and stomped away. "She's quite the fiery one…" Mungojerrie stated.

"You don't know the half of it."

"She's really gonna to kill 'im, isn't she." It wasn't a question.

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"Do you really not know where 'e is?"

"The poor idiot is probably in our den, asleep… I'm not really looking forward to cleaning the blood off the walls."

"Yeah… remind me never to piss off ya sister."

Jemima suddenly ran up to them. "Mungojerrie, I need to talk to you."

Surprised crossed the tom's features. Not that he had anything against the small queen, but they weren't exactly on conversational terms. "Alright," he replied slowly, following her away from Mistoffelees.

Once they were alone, Jemima spoke. "There's something you need to know…"

* * *

Rumpleteazer moaned slightly as she turned herself over on her bed. She hadn't lain here since she was a kitten, but although it felt odd, there was something strangely comforting about it. It reminded her of a simpler time- one where there was no Macavity, no threats, and no jobs to be done. It was just her and Mungojerrie- friends forever. Or so she'd thought.

Her head felt like it was being crushed between the teeth of a pollicle- and that was an improvement from when she'd first woken up. Victoria and Jemima, she had learned, had carried her to her aunt and uncle's den and placed her under the care of Jennyanydots. However, her aunt was currently attending to her daughter who, although hadn't partaken quite as much of the catnip, was in much worse shape due to her young age. Rumpleteazer might've been feeling sick, but at least she was in no danger.

She heard footsteps approaching her room and silently cursed whoever was making so much noise. "Teazer, I 'eared what 'appened! Are you alright?"

"Please not quite so loud, Jerrie. My ears is real sensitive right now."

He knelt down beside her and held her paw. "Sorry, love." He said nothing for a moment, just lightly stroked her paw. "I know about what Macavity did," he finally said.

Rumpeteazer's eye's widened. "'ow did you find out?"

"Jemima told me."

Despite her condition, Rumpleteazer sat up in shock. "'ow'd she know?"

"You told 'er at the party..."

She dropped back down on the bed, groaning when her head hit. "I must've been real out of it."

"Why didn't you just tell me, Teaze?"

She closed her eyes, trying desperately to will away the forming tears. "'e was gonna kill you. I couldn't risk that."

"Why does 'e even care?"

"'e was afraid you'd pick me over 'im if it eva' came down to it."

He sat down next to her and carefully pulled her into his arms, cradling her tenderly. "Well, 'e was right. I'm pickin' you ever 'im."

"Jerrie, you can't-"

He shushed her. "You need your sleep, love. We'll talk about this tomorrow."

Rumpleteazer gave in and closed her eyes, realizing how dizzy all this talking was making her. She felt Mungojerrie gently lay her back down on the bed, and smiled when he curled up next to her. She felt safe, laying in his arms. Nothing mattered anymore- not Macavity, not what her aunt would think, not the horrible hangover she was going to experience the next day- because at that moment, everything was alright. She knew now that Mungojerrie was never going to let her go. She snuggled closer to him, grateful beyond words to have him back.


	7. The Best Stunt I Eva' Did See

**Not gonna lie, writing this is been surprisingly difficult. I've never had a rigorous time limit before when it came to writing a story, so this has been quite the adventure lol. A short adventure admittedly, but a good one I think.**

**Anyway, last chapter! Thanks so much to everyone who has favorited and reviewed! It means a lot to me.**

**Theme: _Smile..._**

* * *

Rumpleteazer's head was pounding the next morning, but she couldn't deny that she wasn't feeling a whole lot better. She traced her paw lovingly across Mungojerrie's sleeping face and giggled slightly at the dazed expression he made as his mind started to reboot. "I was thinkin' a bit last night, before I fell asleep."

He yawned. "What about, love?"

"I was thinkin' 'bout what I said yesterday. It was awful really. I mean, I said I didn't love you, and I think that's about the dirtiest lie ever said in 'istory."

A smile grew on his face. "You mean that, Teaze?"

She nodded. "I's also thinkin' about the proposition ya gave, and now that that Macavity bloke appears to be out of the picture, and because I know I couldn't lose you if I tried, I'd like to take ya up on that offer." She sat up and balanced herself on her elbows, taking his paw in her own. "I'd love ta be your mate, Jerrie." She leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips, smiling as she did. She giggled as she pulled away. "I don't think we do that enough."

"I've no objections to fixin' that."

Laughing, she leaned down again, her heart feeling like it would burst out of her chest, when Skimbleshanks suddenly walked in. "I was wantin' to check-" He stopped when he saw the obviously embarrassed duo staring at him. "Lass," he said, "would you like to explain what in hell's name that boy is doing in here?"

"It isn't what you think, uncle." He tapped his foot sternly. "Let me explain…"

* * *

"Come on, Tugger- it can't be _that_ bad."

"No, Misto, it is. Forgive me for suggesting you don't know what you're talking about, but you _really_ don't know what you're talking about."

"Well, maybe I can help. My powers do more than just shoot sparks and summon leashes. Come on out."

Tugger began slowly inching out of the pipe, feet first. He stopped when he heard footsteps and began sliding back inside.

"Tug, it's just Jerrie and Teazer." Mistoffelees did a double take at the approaching duo. "Who appear to be on good terms," he mused, noticing their intertwined paws.

"What's with Tugger?" Rumpleteazer asked.

"He's been hiding in there all morning," Mistoffelees explained. "Apparently my sister did something horrible to him while he was sleeping as part of her revenge plot."

"Wait, that was you who nipped the party? It was you who gave me this bloody bad 'eadache?"

"Nice to see you too, Teazer," Tugger's voice echoed.

"Come on out, Tugger," Mungojerrie said. "We won't laugh; we swear it."

"We won't?" Rumpleteazer whispered.

"Naw, I just really want to see what Victoria did."

Mistoffelees snickered. "Me too."

"What was that? I can't really hear you guys," Tugger said.

"It's nothing, love," Mistoffelees said, rolling his eyes. "Just come on out."

They could hear him groan. The maine coon began to slowly back out again. When his head finally came into view, the trio burst out laughing. Tugger glared at them. "Tee hee," he said flatly.

"Umm, Tug?" Rumpleteazer said between giggles. "I think there's some 'airs missin' from your mane."

It was true- his mane had been crudely cut. There was hardly any trace of it left. "Now do you understand, Misto?"

Mistoffelees attempted to stifle his laughter. "I think so."

"Do you see why my social life is over?"

"It won't take too long to grow back, I promise."

"This'll take _weeks_ to-"

"You forget you live with a magical cat, Tug."

A grin appeared on Tugger's face. "Oh yeah," he said stupidly.

"Let's get you home before someone sees you." Mistoffelees turned to Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. "We'll see you guys later."

"Bye," they replied innocently.

After Mistoffelees and Tugger were out of earshot, the notorious duo burst out laughing. "That is 'ands down the funniest thing I've seen in my life I think," Mungojerrie said.

"I can't believe Victoria did that to 'im."

"I'm ashamed to say that's one of the best stunts I ever did see. And that includes our own."

"We'll 'ave to fix that then," Rumpleteazer said, winking.

"It's so nice to 'ear you say that. I's afraid that since we was becomin' mates and all, that you would decide to go straight, give up thievin', and prankin', and such."

"Why Jerrie," she said, giggling, "it's like you don't even know me at all." She suddenly stopped laughing and a look of concern crossed her face. "But we is breakin' free from Macavity, right? You meant what ya said last night?"

"O' course, Teaze," he said, putting his arm around her.

She beamed. "Thank you, Jerrie. That means more ta me than you know."

He bent down and kissed her. "So anyway," he began, a smirk pulling at his lips, "you mentioned fixin' our pranks, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I've 'ad a few fine ideas swirlin' around in my brain for quite some time now. And although I think we'll be 'ard pressed to beat what Victoria did by cuttin' off Tugger's mane, I think dieing it some fancy colors might be worth somethin'. What do ya think of that, love?"

"I like the sound of that quite a bit."

Their paws entwined and they set off to Mungojerrie's den to set up for their newest trick. Rumpleteazer smiled and she squeezed her partner's paw affectionately. For the first time in a long time, everything felt happy. Because she knew that no matter what, the bond they shared was truly unbreakable.


End file.
